Drabble 3: Bonbon
by Nyx the Coyote Kit
Summary: Que de surprises dans la vie de Rufus Shinra! Le plus long des drabbles jusqu'à présent et troisième de la "série". Un peu de Misa bashing, RufusxLight?


**Mon troisième drabble.  
Thème: Bonbon  
Couple: Rufus Shinra et Light Yagami**

**ATTENTION: Misa bashing XD**

**DrAbBlEsDrAbBlEsDrAbBlEs**

**Bonbon!**

« Rufus Shinra est le papa de Misa Misa! », s'exclama la blonde... chose qui venait de s'introduire dans le bureau du président de la compagnie Shin-Ra, Rufus Shinra en personne, deux mois après la mort subite, accidentelle et malencontreuse du père Shinra dont tous ignoraient et se foutaient éperdument du prénom.

L'adolescente hyperactive et visiblement pire que cruche s'était introduite, sans rendez-vous qui plus est (comme s'il serait jamais venu à l'idée de Rufus de permettre à une énergumène pareille d'approcher à moins de trois kilomètres de sa personne... », jusqu'au plus haut étage de la Tour Shin-Ra, en évitant les soldats et le personnel qui gardaient et grouillaient sur chaque étage ainsi que sa propre garde personnelle/commando d'assassins. Comment elle avait fait était et resterait sans doute un mystère. Néanmoins, elle se tenait là, en mini-jupe à froue-froues et décolleté plongeant, devant lui, et lui tendait ce qui semblait être un test de paternité. Comment diable s'était-elle procuré son ADN!? Un sourcil du patron de la Shin-Ra commença à tiquer et il fit signe à Tseng, qui était debout non loin, d'examiner le papier. Celui-ci s'exécuta sans un mot, prenant son temps pour tout examiner.

« Il n'y a aucun doute, monsieur le Président, il s'agit bien de votre ADN et le résultat est bien positif, » confirma professionnellement Tseng.

Le sourire sur le visage rayonnant de Misa Amane ne fit que s'élargir alors que Rufus se retenait à peine de tendre la main vers son shotgun. Soudain, la chanson « Girlfriend » retentit. Misa sursauta puis sortit son cellulaire et répondit. Rufus profita de cet instant pour se tourner vers Tseng.

« Quand Reno revient-il? », demanda-t-il tout bas.

« Dans quelques heures, patron, » répondit le subordonné.

« Envoie-le à mon bureau dès son arrivée. C'est un ordre. »

« Oui, boss. »

Alors que Tseng allait sortir de la pièce, Misa poussa un hurlement d'extase en rangeant son téléphone. « Light est en route! J'suis tellement nerveuse! Mon petit ami va rencontrer mon papa! », s'exclama-t-elle.

Rufus sentit l'un de ses sourcils tiquer à cette appellation. Il échangea un regard avec Tseng et celui-ci hocha la tête et s'éclipsa. Lorsque la porte de son bureau se fut refermée, Rufus sursauta et son attention se reporta automatiquement à Misa Misa. Celle-ci était assise sur ses genoux et avait passé ses bras autour de son cou en arborant une expression enfantine et angélique. Il dut faire un sérieux effort physique pour supporter une telle proximité et un tel contact avec cette gamine étrangère. Et à peine quelques minutes après qu'elle ait commencé à lui raconter sa vie – en incluant bien entendu une description détaillée de son petit ami, qui selon elle était la perfection incarnée et l'homme de sa vie – Rufus avait déjà une migraine atroce et il se demandait si cette fille allait le tuer avec son monologue hystérique sans fin. Lorsqu'on cogna enfin à sa porte, le Président Shinra remercia tous les dieux en lesquels il se jura de croire s'il sortait vivant et indemne de cette histoire à dormir debout. Mais il oublia bien vite cette promesse quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit. Un jeune homme entra, assez grand, cheveux châtains, yeux bruns, un air intéressé sur son visage, et Tseng referma la porte derrière lui. Mais ce ne fut ni son physique avantageux, ni l'énorme intelligence loin d'être dissimulée qui émanait littéralement de son être qui capta son attention plus rapidement que le cul de Reno lorsque celui-ci se penche, mais bien cet éclat maléfique et rougeoyant comme du fer chauffé qui luisait discrètement dans son regard. Un hurlement strident se fit entendre et le poids sur les genoux de Rufus disparut, alors que la blonde s'élançait sur le brun. Elle s'agrippa (férocement) à son bras et envoya un sourire béat au Président Shinra.

« Papa, je te présente mon petit ami, Light Yagami! Light, je te présente mon papa, Rufus Shinra! », s'exclama-t-elle, avant de sursauter comme si une pensée venait de lui traverser l'esprit. « Oh ehm gee! Ça veut dire que je vais devoir changer mon nom deux fois! D'abord en Misa Shinra parce que c'est le nom de mon papa, puis en Misa Yagami quand je vais me marier avec Light! C'est tellement excitant! J'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'un jour comme celui-ci se produit vraiment! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie! »

« Misa, » l'interrompit le beau brun, calmement, avec un sourire, que Rufus devina être un faux, sur les lèvres. « Tu avais pas une séance photo à dix heures? Tu vas être en retard si tu traînes trop. »

La blonde écervelée lui fit une moue boudeuse. « C'est pas cool, ça! Je voulais passer plus de temps avec mon papa et toi! », répliqua-t-elle.

« C'est bon, t'inquiète, » appuya Rufus. « Light-kun et moi allons avoir une discussion d'homme à homme pendant ton absence, histoire de faire plus ample connaissance. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que je refuse ce mariage parce que j'aime pas sa tronche. » Décidément, ce jeu lui plaisait bien.

Le brun lui lança un regard complice pendant une fraction de seconde, avant de s'y remettre. « Je suis entièrement d'accord. Je tiens absolument à bien m'entendre avec la famille de ma future épouse, » renchérit-il.

Les grands yeux mouillés de Misa s'emplirent d'étoiles. « Alors on va vraiment réellement se marier? »

Light haussa les épaules. « Aucune chance si tu ne t'en vas pas à ta séance, » dit-il innocemment.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la blonde s'en aille en courant et en leur envoyant la main. Les deux autres restèrent là, dans le bureau, à la regarder partir.

« Pourquoi un type comme toi sort-il avec une cruche pareille? », s'informa calmement Rufus, sans regarder ailleurs que la porte grande ouverte de son bureau. Peut-être devrait-il dire à Tseng de faire installer un mécanisme pour qu'elle se referme d'elle-même et qu'il n'ait pas tout le temps à se lever pour la refermer dans des situations pareilles.

« J'avais besoin d'une couverture, d'un alibi, et d'une personne pour qu'un certain détective me fiche la paix, » dit doucement Light, en allant refermer la porte. Il la considéra un moment, puis tourna le verrou. « Je ne fais que me servir d'elle. Et maintenant qu'elle a retrouvé son père et qu'elle est tout simplement incapable de s'occuper d'une entreprise, puisque ce sera sûrement elle qui en héritera, c'est moi qui en prendrai le contrôle et je deviendrai riche, célèbre et intouchable, et je pourrai faire lécher le dessous de mes semelles à ce détective. »

Rufus et Light se regardèrent droit dans les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes, le premier vaguement amusé et le second avec un air un peu diabolique et triomphant dans le regard. « Et tu crois vraiment que j'aurais eu l'idée de léguer ma compagnie à cette idiote de première qui vient de débarquer de nul part en brandissant un test de paternité? Pour te dire la vérité, j'avais plutôt l'intention de découvrir le pourquoi du comment de cette histoire, la faire tourner en bourrique et m'arranger pour qu'elle ne m'approche plus jamais à moins de cinq kilomètres, » contra le blond, regardant le jeune homme devant lui avec curiosité, amusement et peut-être même du défi.

Un sourire sadique étira les lèvres du brun alors qu'il s'approcha de Rufus. « Si tu le fais pas, il va t'arriver la même chose qu'à ton père, » menaça-t-il.

Un large sourire affecté monta aux lèvres de Rufus alors qu'ils furent bientôt presque littéralement nez-à-nez, à moitié penchés au-dessus du bureau. « Tu sais, si j'étais un autre homme et que je n'étais pas certain de ta réaction dans cette situation précise, je t'embrasserais, » dit-il tout bas.

Light prit un air surpris et recula un peu. « Hein? »

Rufus ricanna un peu et se leva de sa chaise. « Alors c'est toi qui a tué le gros porc que j'étais obligé d'appeler mon père, n'est-ce pas? Tu ne sais pas à quel point je te suis reconnaissant, » dit-il en s'approchant du brun et en s'arrêtant à à peine quelques pas de lui. « Tu mérites, évidemment, une récompense. Je crois que j'ai un poste de Vice Président qui est vacant... Et puis si c'est vraiment la compagnie qui t'intéresse, t'as pas besoin de cette cruche blonde. Je te fais héritier quand tu veux! Et encore, je sens que ce n'est pas encore assez pour te montrer ma gratitude de m'avoir débarrassé de mon géniteur... et encore, ce terme est aussi dégradant que les autres... »

Light haussa un sourcil. « C'est quoi l'attrape? »

« Joins-moi pour dîner à 19h30 à ma chambre? », tenta le blond innocemment en haussant les épaules.

Light éclata de rire. « Je n'aurais jamais cru recevoir un tel bonbon pour avoir tué le Président de la plus prestigieuse compagnie de friandises du monde! », s'exclama-t-il.

« Et t'as pas encore vu le dessert, » commenta doucement Rufus, en lançant un sourire lubrique au brun.

Light lui rendit sans hésitation. « J'en doute pas, Président, mais ne pense surtout pas que je vais me laisser faire. »

« On verra bien. »

**DrAbBlEsDrAbBlEsDrAbBlEs**

**Voici qui conclue...**

**Reno: Eh! Attend une minute, papillon! T'as même pas tout dit!**

**Moi: Ah?**

**Reno: Ouais! Genre pourquoi Rufus il a dit à Tseng de me faire venir dès que je revenais de ma mission, ou encore ce qu'il en advenait, ou ce qui est arrivé à Misa ensuite, ou ce qui s'est passé entre Rufus et Light.**

**Moi: Facile, ça.**

**Donc...**

**Rufus et Light se marièrent peu après, Misa fut chassée de la ville parce que Rufus a décrété qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'approcher à moins de dix kilomètres (3, 5, puis 10 mdr), Reno a enquêté sur comment ça se faisait que Misa (19-20 ans) était la fille de Rufus (26 ans), et il a trouvé que feu Mr Shinra (dont personne ne se soucie du prénom) a vendu un peu d'ADN de son fils unique à Mme Amane parce qu'elle le trouvait "beau, intelligent, dangereux, et simplement trop bon pour qu'on laisse un tel spécimen se gâcher et donc je refuse d'attendre qu'il soit plus vieux!" alors que le petit Rufus avait cinq ans. Et encore une raison pour détester le père Shinra et ne pas pleurer sa mort...**

**Bref! Je sais que les personnages étaient plus que très probablement OOC, mais avouez que "bonbon" ça va avec ni l'un, ni l'autre, et j'ai donc dû improviser d'abord pour qu'ils se rencontrent, ensuite pour mettre du bonbon.**

**Oh, et dans cette histoire, c'est pas "Shin-Ra Electric Power Company", mais bien "Shin-Ra Sugar Power Company", ou quelque chose du genre... je sais, très mauvaise idée, mais vous avez qu'à blâmer le père de Rufus.**

**Pour conclure (enfin), Shykeiro et moi envisagions l'autre jour de peut-être faire une version longue de ce drabble, à deux, avec un autre couple qu eje ne vous dévoilerai pas encore (puisque j'attend encore qu'elle poste ses propres drabbles, mwahahahaha). Si ça vous intéresse, ce serait une bonne idée de rester branché, ou simplement de guêtter les Crossovers FFVII x Death Note. Je sais pas quand ça va se faire, par contre...**

**R&R?**


End file.
